1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ink composition for forming a design on an object and, more specifically to an ink useful for forming a design on textiles, leathers, papers, plastics or metals in handicraft, tailor or embroidery fields. The present invention is also directed to a writing instrument containing the above ink composition, to a method of forming a pattern on a receiving surface of an object and to a pattern forming kit.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,990 assigned to Adger Kogyo Co., Ltd. discloses a method for making a rough design on a receiving surface of an object. In this method, after a surface bearing an original pattern has been overlaid with an ink-permeable tissue paper, the original pattern is traced on the tissue paper with a first writing element to form a copy pattern corresponding to the original pattern on the surface of the tissue paper. Then, after the receiving surface has been overlaid with the tissue paper having the copy pattern, the copy pattern is traced with a second writing element containing an erasable ink, whereby the ink of the element penetrates through the tissue paper onto the receiving surface to form the rough design thereon.
With the above method, two, first and second writing elements are required for making a rough design on a receiving surface. Further, it is necessary to use two or more kinds of the second writing elements having different colors, e.g. black and white, when the receiving surface has different colors, e.g. white and black.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,495 assigned to Adger Kogyo Co., Ltd. discloses a substantially colorless, transparent ink composition containing (a) an organic solvent, (b) salicylic acid or acetylsalicylic acid dissolved in the organic solvent, and (c) a polymer dissolved in the organic solvent. The ink composition turns white upon use. The white pattern is erasable by wiping with a water-impregnated wet cloth or by ironing. With this ink composition, it takes a few seconds before the written image becomes visible.